Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device having a longer lifetime by minimizing an increase in driving voltage of an organic light emitting element according to time; and thus, solving a problem of an increase in power consumption.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device is a next-generation display device having a self-luminance characteristic. The OLED device does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device. Thus, the OLED device can be manufactured into a lightweight and thin form. Further, the OLED device is advantageous in terms of a viewing angle, contrast, a response speed, power consumption, and the like. Therefore, the OLED device has received much attention as a next-generation display device.